


Open Wounds

by sammysouffle



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: After Grace leaves James in The Loft office, James gets a visit from another Donovan.
Relationships: James Nightingale & Liam Donovan, James Nightingale/Liam Donovan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Open Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> When the show won’t give you a Jiam interaction so you gotta write it on yourself. Sorry, they are so out of character!

“Go home, James!” 

James flinches as Grace slams the door behind her on her way out. He buries his face in his cold hands and just stays there, sat in Liam’s office. There’s a hint of his cologne lingering around the place which James finds oddly comforting. 

“What are you doing here?” He doesn’t even hear the door open but is startled out of his thoughts when he hears the familiar voice. 

James sighs and removes his hands from his face to look up at his former lover. Impeccable as always. Not a hair out of place. He doesn’t miss the way Liam’s eyes are rimmed red and that makes his heart ache even more. “I was just about to leave,” James replies getting up from the bench. He really isn’t in the mood for a conversation with Liam right now. He’s been avoiding the man for a reason after all. 

Just as James is about to move towards the door, he hears a click and then finds Liam standing against the door with his arms crossed across his chest. “You are not going anywhere. You and I need to have a chat. Sit down.” 

“We have nothing to talk to about, Liam,” James says stopping front of the other man. “So please move.” 

Liam narrowed eyes almost bore into James’ soul. “Why are you avoiding me, James?” 

James is taken aback by the question. How was he supposed to let the man, he potentially has feelings for, know that he was the cause of his brother’s death? “Can we not do this today of all days?” James asks almost desperately. 

That seems to hit a nerve with Liam who moves away from the door and gets right into James’ face. “I don’t need to know from the likes of you just how important today is,” he says stabbing James in the chest with his index finger. “I-” Liam’s voice breaks and then stabs become sloppy as he struggles to say the next words. “I- lost my  _ brother _ , the kid I loved more than anything in this entire world.”    
“Shit,” James gasps and moves quickly to catch Liam as the other man almost falls to the ground. He pulls Liam up and wraps his arms around his former lover, holding him against his chest. 

He feels Liam clutch at his suit jacket as he sobs against James’ chest. 

James feels the lump return in his throat and his vision blurs as tears form in his own eyes. “Shh… you’re okay, you’re okay, I’ve got you.” James feels knots in his stomach Liam continues to softly cry against him. “I am so sorry, Liam. So sorry,” he whispers into Liam’s hair. 

Liam looks up at him with tear-soaked eyes and the vulnerable look on his face breaks James’ heart. “Sorry for what?” 

“Everything,” James whispers looking into those striking blue eyes. “For leaving when you needed me the most. But I couldn’t stay. I couldn’t bear to see the hatred in your eyes for when you found out what I’d done.” 

Liam’s grip tightens on James’ lapels. “What did you do?” 

“Don’t ask me that,” James says through his own tears. “Just let me take care of you today.” 


End file.
